1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an optical device and an optical apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical device (optical element) including a slot and an optical apparatus employing the optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because a spectrometer according to a related art disperses (splits) light by mainly using a prism or grating structure, a space of about several centimeters to about tens of centimeters is used for dispersing light. As the size of a spectrometer decreases, a spectral resolving power may be lowered.
Technology capable of decreasing the size (miniaturizing) of an optical apparatus such as a spectrometer and improving performance thereof is being developed. A method or technology to improve light efficiency and reduce the size of a unit area (unit device) for light dispersing or imaging is demanded.